Sony Entertainment Television (India)
Sony Entertainment Television, popularly known as SET, Sony TV or simply Sony, is the flagship TV channel of Sony Pictures Networks India and one of the oldest and most popular Hindi general entertainment channels (GECs) in India, having been launched on 19 November 1995. Sony TV, along with Sony Sab, competes with Star Plus, Zee TV, Colors, Star Bharat and &TV in the Hindi GEC segment, the most-watched in the country. With over 50 million subscribers, Sony TV’s YouTube channel is one of the five most-subscribed YouTube channels in the world. * SET India ident history (1995–present) 1995–2007 bandicam 2020-01-21 15-39-36-542.jpg bandicam 2020-01-21 15-40-48-744.jpg This logo is the same as that used by the other Sony Entertainment Television channels at the time. However, the on-screen logo bug was simply the green-blue-red ‘S’ logo, without any words. 2007–2011 Sony Entertainment Television channels worldwide changed their logos in 2007, moving the word ‘Sony’ below the ‘S’ logo and changing the font of the words ‘Entertainment Television’ from Helvetica Black to the font used in the logo of Sony and several of its entertainment divisions such as Sony Pictures Entertainment. However, while the other SET channels changed their logos to become completely blue and white, SET India retained the green-blue-red colours. * Graphics packages of the four Sony India channels as of 2007 on Vimeo bandicam 2020-01-21 15-42-57-343.jpg|Alternate logo bandicam 2020-01-21 15-45-50-236.jpg bandicam 2020-01-21 15-48-37-723.jpg|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pb3XwxzdrT4 bandicam 2020-01-21 15-44-00-950.jpg bandicam 2020-01-21 15-44-10-995.jpg|Alternate logo Versions 2 2011–2016 This logo was introduced on 1 September 2011 without much fanfare. This was to coincide with the other Sony-branded TV channels of Sony Pictures Networks India (then Multi Screen Media)—i.e., Sony Sab, Sony Max, Sony Pix and Sony Aath—adding the word ‘Sony’ atop their logos on this day; consequently, SET, which already contained ‘Sony’ in its logo, moved it to the top of the logo. Moreover, Hindi music channel Sony Mix was launched on that day, and it has always had ‘Sony’ in its logo. HD: 2012–2013 An HD feed was launched on 28 May 2012, making Sony TV the fifth Hindi GEC to launch an HD feed, after Star Plus, Zee TV, Life OK (now Star Bharat) and Colors, which had launched HD feeds in 2011. * Best Media Info This was Multi Screen Media’s second HD channel, the first being Sony Six HD, which was launched on 7 April 2012 in time for that year’s edition of the Indian Premier League. 2013–2016 Sony TV introduced a new graphics package on 11 October 2013, designed by the Australian branding and design agency Ink Project. The graphics made use of the popular Gotham typeface, which is now used by sister channels AXN and Sony Sab, as well as Zee TV, one of Sony TV’s biggest direct competitors. Accordingly, the ‘HD’ wordmark in the logo was changed to use Gotham, leaving the main logo unchanged. * Apna Sony, Hamara Sony (Your Sony, Our Sony) on YouTube * Graphics montage by Ink on Vimeo * Channel idents by Ink on Vimeo * Exchange4media 2016–present During an episode of The Kapil Sharma Show on 19 November 2016, SET rebranded to celebrate its 21st anniversary, dropping its green-blue-red colours for the first time since its launch in 1995 and introducing a new logo and graphics package using orange, violet and gold. This rebrand came less than two weeks after that of competitor Star Plus, which rebranded on 7 November. The graphics were designed by Argentine design agencies Medialuna and Naranja y Canela, which had previously designed the graphics package for the now-defunct Sony Le Plex HD (Medialuna had also rebranded Sony Pix in 2013). * Naya Sangeet (new brand song) on YouTube, featuring elements of the new graphics package * Brand identity on Behance (1, 2, 3 and 4) * Graphics reel on Vimeo * Naranja y Canela * Medialuna SET HD 2016.png|HD logo bandicam 2019-12-22 10-59-31-243.jpg|main ident 2016 bandicam 2019-12-22 10-59-38-472.jpg The channel font is now ITC Bookman, a serif font never used before in TV channel branding. This is in great contrast to the sans-serif fonts Kohinoor and Gotham, which Star Plus and Zee TV, respectively, use in their graphics packages, in addition to many of their respective sister channels. SETHD2016.png|HD logo against background graphic elements. Sony TV India 2016 Channel Manifesto.jpg|Channel manifesto. Source: Behance. Category:Entertainment television channels in India Category:Sony Pictures Networks India Category:Television channels in India Category:Hindi-language television channels Category:Sony Entertainment Television Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment Category:Sony Category:1995